Les nuits sans nom - VLD
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]
1. Langage - Eleonore's Tales

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Je vais spoiler allégrement la saison six, désolé.

* * *

Lance posa un regard sur le plateau de jeu. Il le trouvait toujours un peu inutile. Même si ça avait renforcer leurs liens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point Shiro aimait être un paladin. Même dans un jeu qu'il avait qualifié de truc de geek, il avait endossé ce rôle. Il posa sa main sur la table. Peut-être que s'il piquait le livre de Carron, il pourrait comprendre. Mais il avait oublié un truc. Tout était écrit en Altéen. Donc, il y avait un gros souci de langage. Il lâcha un soupir, que soient maudits cet homme et ses idées farfelues.


	2. Violoncelle - Maeglin Surion

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : UA musical

* * *

Pidge n'avait rien à faire d'être une fille, elle voulait prouver à tous qu'elle serait bonne au violoncelle. Elle sourit en voyant Lance s'amuser comme un fou avec la trompette, Shiro se concentrer au violon et Hunk aux percutions était très bon. Elle fit un signe au pianiste, Keith, un jeune homme qui avait plein de talent, pour que le concert commence. La symphonie emplissait la sale, le chant grave de l'instrument de la demoiselle dominait toute l'assistance. Elle était fière de sa partie, d'être un des instrument clé de la mélodie. La musique était vraiment quelque chose de fascinant, de mathématique, comme elle l'aimait...


	3. Élastique - Julindy

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Caron était un homme curieux. Qu'il ne sache pas certaines choses poussait à sa curiosité. Il y avait eu le cas de la vache. Que Lance avait réussi en emmener. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange qu'avait apporter les paladins dans leurs lions mécaniques. Il s'approcha de Hunk, le sourcil légèrement surélevé. L'altéen roux se pencha pour mieux voir l'objet en question. Il semblait s'étirer à l'infini, puis revenir plus petit... Qu'est-ce que c'était. Il signala sa présence grâce à un toussotement. Faisant sursauter le paladin jaune.

« Caron ?  
-Qu'est-ce que cet objet magique ?  
-Bah un élastique.  
-Quel étrange objet.  
-Je vous le donne si ça vous intrigue tant Carron.  
-Merci Hunk. »


	4. Prélude - Paul

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Quand ils pouvaient entendre le rire de Lotor, tous les paladins de Voltron se disaient qu'ils avait été trompés. Complètement berné par un demi-galra. Ils se sentaient honteux de ne pas avoir eu plus de soupçons. Mais le coup était bien plus dur pour Allura. La jeune princesse Altéenne était tombée sous le charme de ce personnage si aimant et prônant la paix. Tout ça pour qu'elle se retrouve avec une lame dans le dos et complètement secoué par les coups de ce robot qu'elle avait aidé à construire, le prélude de sa traîtrise. La jeune femme se retenait de pleurer, elle devait oublier ses sentiments, elle devait simplement sauver les univers d'un autre fou. Car c'était ce qu'était devenu Lotor.


	5. Minutie - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Pidge remonta ses lunettes, maudissant ces dernières, quelle galère d'être myope et perfectionniste. Elle se mordit ses lèvres en raccordant deux câbles avec une minutie digne d'un chef d'orchestre. Avec ce réglage, les lions mécaniques de Voltron n'auraient pas besoin de quintessence avant longtemps. Cette énergie avait beau être partout, la jeune demoiselle avait apprit à se méfier. Elle avait réglé les lions pour supporter une charge importante de cette énergie, sans que le pilote et ses éventuels passagers en souffre. Tous les paladins de Voltron étaient embêtés, plus de quartier général, plus de seconde maison. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire escale sur la terre.


	6. Céruléen - Maeglin Surion

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Ces yeux, Lance ne se lassait pas de les croiser. Allura avait des pupilles céruléenne dans lesquelles il s'y plongeait régulièrement. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette demoiselle. Qu'elle soit une Altéenne ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Ça faisait partie d'elle. Le paladin du lion rouge sourit en saluant la princesse. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour commencer la journée. Il était remonté à bloc pour une nouvelle série d'exercices. Ce n'était pas en se tournant les pouces qu'il pourrait entretenir son corps magnifique. Il pourrait faire concurrence à cet homme s'il était plus fort. Il guérirait le cœur d'Allura, il s'en faisait la promesse.


	7. Chemin - Eleonore's Tales

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le chemin est long pour la paix, Keith le savait, mais il n'avait pas voulu abandonner Shiro. Cet homme avait sauvé sa vie plus d'une fois. Qu'il possède une chevelure blanche n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était là e pas sous l'emprise de la sorcière Agar. Il serra contre lui, le corps endormi de son modèle. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre pour de bon. Même si ce corps était celui d'un clone. L'âme de ce noble guerrier avec dans ce corps. Il souleva son coéquipier et modèle avec l'aide de Lance qui s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir compris le message de leur ancien chef.


	8. Frisson - Eleonore's Tales

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

En repensant à ce qui s'est passé, Keith en avait des frissons partout. Il posa un regard sur sa mère. Elle qui avait voulu le protéger en fuyant, elle se retrouvait avec lui à combattre pour la paix. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Bien qu'à présent, il avait une marque sur celle de droite. Il ne sentait aucune différence. Comme si c'était normal d'avoir une marque. C'était sûrement sa partie Galra qui avait décidé de faire un peu surface. Il sourit à ses amis, à Caron, à cette pauvre Altéenne lui qu'il avait sauvé. Ils seront fort, tous ensemble. Il le savait, il en avait la conviction. Il gratta la tête de son loup ou renard de l'espace et ce dernier semblait apprécier. Il devait avancer et penser à l'avenir...


End file.
